Memories and Consequences
by AzzerthePirate
Summary: Blaine isn't perfect. Thomas Nightingale makes it painfully obvious that Blaine isn't perfect, and makes him pay for his imperfections in the worse way possible. Kurt, Wes and David deal with consequences. Especially Wes and David. Edited and reuploaded


_**Title**_**: Memories and Consequences.**

_**Pairings/Characters**_**: Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Thomas Nightingale (O.C.), Melanie Parks (O.C) Geoff Riley (O.C), Jonathon 'Sparky' Sparks (O.C), Harvey 'Andy' Andrews (O.C), Doctor Dean Bourne (O.C), unnamed nurse (O.C) and Jude (O.C). Klaine (implied)Wevid. Blaine/Thomas. Implied!Blaine/Jude.**

_**Rating**_**: M for swearing and themes.**

_**Warnings**_**: Spoilers for Never Been Kissed and A Very Glee Christmas. Dark themes. Psychopathic ex-boyfriend. SLASH. NOT INTO THAT KINDA THING. DON'T READ.**

_**Summary**_**: Blaine isn't perfect. Thomas Nightingale makes it painfully obvious that Blaine isn't perfect, and makes him pay for his imperfections in the worse way possible. Kurt, Wes and David deal with consequences. Especially Wes and David.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I obviously own this. Just ask my fire breathing rainbow unicorn. He'll tell you everything! Just Kidding... If I owned Glee there would have been a Klaine kiss in BIOTA instead of TWO Blainchel kisses. Thomas Nightingale, Sparky, Andy, Geoff and Melanie, Jude, Dean, Nurse belong to me and TARDISfan1**

_**A.N:**_**This was an idea by TARDISfan1 who didn't exactly know how to write it out. I leant a helping hand in writing, but credit goes to her for the idea. The wevid parts were my fault. I like that pairing. JUDGE ME. There is some Fluff, Angst, Humour and Romance. Some of the themes in this may not appeal to some people and it may offend others. Please, if you don't like the idea, then don't read and then flame, makes you seem silly as there is plenty of warning.**

**ON WITH FIC**

* * *

><p>"<em>No, please... Don't... I'll try har-" Blaine stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the cold look his boyfriend gave him.<em>

_"You say that _every time _you do something wrong. You _never _change, and you _never _will. You are doomed to fail" The blonde haired, steel blue eyed boy spat._

_"Please." Blaine had tears running down his face as he begged. The boy smirked, and reached behind his back. Blaine's eyes widened as he saw what the other boy produced. "No... Thomas... I love you... Don't do this" Thomas looked down on the crying singer and felt nothing. He walked forward and pressed the cold metal of the gun against his forehead, then stroked it down Blaine's cheek._

_"Hmph. I don't believe you. I've seen you running around with that _other _boy. The brown haired countertenor from the warblers" Thomas pressed the gun back to Blaine's forehead._

_"But... He's only a friend. I'm help-" Blaine was cut off again by Thomas._

_"Don't give me that mentor _shit _you've had everyone else believe. I know you have feelings for him. They're not very hard to miss. I also know you want to date him. I know that you were going to break up with me. Don't even _try _to deny it." Thomas moved the gun to Blaine's throat._

_"Thomas..._Please" _Blaine begged, full on sobbing now. "Don't kill me. I'll change. I'll stay. You know I will... Please... I _lo-_"_

_"NO!" Thomas shouted. "Don't say it. Don't even think it. It's over, Blaine... If I can't have you... No one can." Thomas cocked the gun. He didn't __realise__ that behind him. Wes and David had snuck into the room. They came up behind Thomas and pushed him aside. Not realizing the gun was ready to be shot. A loud bang came from inside the room, alerting the other members of the floor to the gunshot._

_Everything became slow motion. Wes had Thomas pinned to the floor, screaming for his fallen friend. While David was pressing his hands to Blaine's stomach trying to staunch the blood flow, screaming at anyone to _call a fucking ambulance_, while trying to get Blaine to _stay the fuck awake.

_Blaine just wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep so bad, he let his eyes drift shut. Ready for the never ending black that came with death._

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start, cold beads of sweat running down his forehead. He tried to sit up and groaned, falling back down with a thud. The pain in his stomach was mild not what he associated with a gunshot wound, the only logical explanation would be the painkillers the doctors had him on. He looked to his right and it confirmed his suspicions. He had an IV drip linked to the vein in his right hand, he moved his hand and winced slightly at the sharp pain the needle had caused. He felt a weight on his left hand and looked over; Kurt had his hand over his and was sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He looked towards the window and saw Wes and David curled up against each other on the little sofa like thing that was there and smiled, he always thought that those two were not entirely as straight as they always made out.<p>

His head moved in the direction of the door being opened by a middle aged nurse who had probably seen her share of bad news. She saw that he was awake and beamed at him.

"Ah, hello dear, welcome to the land of the living at last" She walked towards him and took the chart from the end of the bed. "Well, I'm not going to lie; I am surprised that you are awake this soon. The shot you took to the stomach did some fairly nasty damage to your organs, however, we're glad you're here" She smiled at him and then looked around the room. "I must say your friends are the stubborn type. They have barely left your side the whole time you have been in here. They even went as far as to have school work dropped off so they could do it here." Blaine looked stumped for a second then opened his mouth to speak. All that came out was a nasty croak. She moved to the side and checked his vitals. "Dear, you have been out for a week, I suggest talking right now wouldn't be a wise move" She handed him some water from the table that was beside him; she helped him up and helped him drink some.

"Thank you" He croaked. She smiled at him and placed the glass back on the table.

"I'm just going to tell the doctor you're awake. He'll be in, in a few moments. You might want to try and wake your friends" She gave a nod in the direction of the 3 other warblers and left. Blaine swallowed and moved his hand out from underneath Kurt's. He started stroking the soft bangs. He moved his hand to his shoulder and shook it.

"Kurt..." He croaked again. Kurt's eyelids fluttered and opened partially. He looked over at Blaine and shot up straight.

"Oh my god! Blaine! You're awake!" he flung himself out of the chair and onto Blaine who groaned again. "_Shit!_Blaine, I am _so_ sorry!" He began to mumble apologies as he sat back down. "Oh! I need to wake Wes and David! They need to know you're awake!" Kurt got up again and went over to the two boys. "Guys? Blaine's awake. Wake up!" Kurt shook them both and David grumbled something along the lines of '_just five more minutes, Ma... I'll get up soon, I promise_' Blaine chuckled at typical David. Kurt rolled his eyes and hoped that he would get more luck with Wes. He shook Wes who started batting at his hands.

"No... No more pie... Don't want more pie... No... Not cherry... Don't like cherry..." Wes mumbled. Kurt's eyes rolled again. He grabbed David's arm and pulled him off Wes. He fell to the floor with an 'oof'

"What... The hell Kurt... whaddya do that for?" David rubbed his eyes, and Blaine chuckled. David looked at the source of the chuckling and saw that Blaine was _finally _awake. "Holy... Blaine! Dude! You're awake! Kurt, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He turned to Wes, who was still dreaming about pie. He laughed, and shook Wes gently by the shoulder. "Wes... Come on man... no-one's going to feed you any more pie... especially not cherry pie... You gotta wake up" When that didn't work. He did the only thing he could think of. He moved Kurt gently out the way that moved to Blaine. He grabbed Wes' face and pressed his lips roughly to the Asians' His eyes flung open and David pulled away. "There... he's awake!" David turned to his friends.

"What the hell Davey… If you want to kiss me at least don't do it in public" Wes shouted and looked over at Kurt, Blaine and David. "Oh! Blaine... Nice to see you're alive man!" Wes walked over to them and clasped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hey guys." He croaked again.

"Oh my god, Blaine... Don't try and talk... preserve your voice" Kurt fussed. Blaine looked over at his three best friends; they were looking at him, nodding.

"Is it really that ba...?" Blaine didn't finish what he was saying, as a slender finger was pushed against his lips.

"Really, it is." Kurt said slowly removing his finger from the singer's lips. They all fell into a companionable silence, as none of the warblers knew what to say.

They heard footsteps approaching, and then the door opened revealing a tall, dark skinned doctor.

"Glad to see your awake Mr. Anderson. My name is Doctor Dean Bourne. How are you feeling?" The doctor said approaching the opposite side of the bed to which the three boys were standing.

"Well, to be honest doctor, I feel like I was shot!" Blaine looked up at the doctor who was checking his IV drip. The trio winced at how nonchalant and terrible he sounded.

"Well, considering you were shot, I think that's a start. The police will be coming by later on today to interview you about the incident. So please try and get some more rest, I'll come back to check on you a little later on." With that, Doctor Bourne left the room with a few long strides.

"Oh... Yeah... The police... I didn't realise they would want to talk..." Blaine drifted off from his sentence into thought.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We have to give statements as well" David grumbled, clearly not happy that he would have to relive that dreadful night again.

"Statements? What?" He turned to Wes and David. "I thought you guys said he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Blaine looked at him oddly. Kurt turned to him.

"Huh? Wrong place...? What are you talking about?" Blaine looked at the other two. Who were making mad gestures behind Kurt's back trying to get him to stop talking.

"Yeah! Wrong place, wrong time. Ain't that right Blaine? You just got stuck in the middle of a random shooting!" Wes panicked, not wanting Kurt to find out the truth just yet.

"Right... I just need to go use the restroom... Back in a moment" Kurt left the room quickly

"Guys... Why doesn't Kurt know about Thomas?" Blaine asked. Wes and David had the decency to look ashamed.

"We just didn't want him to find out through us. We think it would be better if you told him instead. You know how emotional he gets... We were doing it for his sake!" David argued, Wes nodding in agreement. Blaine sighed.

"Right... seems like a sensible thing to do" He relented. Kurt chose that moment to walk back in. The room had descended into an awkward silence. Kurt looked around the room casting wary glances at them all before falling back into place at Blaine's side.

Wes looked in Blaine's direction, breaking the awkward silence. "So Blaine, are you going back to sleep now because I need to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Go ahead Wes." Blaine smiled in his direction.

As Wes turned back to the couch he and David had inhabited, slowly, as he started to slump over to it, David smiled at him, "Naww Wes, you don't need any beauty sleep, you beautiful enough as it is!"

Wes turned back and grabbed David by the shirt and pulled him along saying, "Come on, you obviously need to sleep to, stop complimenting me!" He looked into David's eyes. "It's making me blush!" David grinned and allowed himself to be led to the 'bed'.

As the two settled down, Kurt and Blaine had their mouths wide open, in a comical 'O' shape. Slowly, they turned to look at each other and burst into fits of giggles.

"Have they been like that since I got here?" Blaine asked through his quiet laughter.

Kurt looked at the two boys, now in a rather comfortable position. "Sort of... They needed each other" He turned back to Blaine, but avoided eye contact.

"Who did you have?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I didn't need to have anyone. I was content with just waiting for you to wake up" Kurt squeezed back and glanced at their hands.

"Kurt, look at me?" Blaine whispered. Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine, feeling tears prick at the sides of his eyes. He was _not_ going to cry in front of Blaine. The boy who needed him to be strong, the boy who, only a week ago, was on the edge of death. "You did need to have someone to cry on... You needed someone to be strong for you for once" Blaine squeezed his hand again. Kurt gave a dry chuckle.

"Look at you, all hooked up to various machines, and yet here you are giving me the pep talk, when it should be the other way around" Kurt quickly wiped away the few stray tears that had escaped. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" Kurt mumbled; it was barely above a whisper.

"I'm not that perfect" Blaine held the gaze between them, hazel eyes boring into blue-ish grey, and motioned to the room around him. "Look where I am. I was shot, and now I can barely move without being in pain and I've caused all these problems. I can't do anything right... not even fucking die-" Blaine was cut off by a pair of soft lips brushing against his temple.

"I am going to stop you right there, mister. Don't you say that, don't even think it! It's a _good_ thing you aren't dead. I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Kurt felt more tears well up, and blinked them away before Blaine noticed them. They continued to hold the gazes, not really knowing what to say or do next when a loud snore erupted from Wes making Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing. "At least he's not dreaming about pie." Kurt commented, making Blaine laugh harder, he stopped abruptly when it pulled at the obvious stitches holding the whole in his stomach together, and let out another pained moan.

"Oh my god, Blaine are you okay? Do you want me to call a nurse?" Kurt panicked, calming only slightly when Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's arm and squeezing; holding for longer than necessary until the pain passed.

"No... No, it's okay... Just give me a moment. Still a bit painful that's all" Blaine grimaced. "Honestly. It's fine... Stop worrying" Blaine pushed Kurt slightly in the direction of the chair that was situated next to the bed. Kurt sat down with a heavy sigh.

"I know... But I can't _help_ but worry..." Kurt sighed again "You almost died" He whispered letting his head droop.

"I know... Thank you for your concern, but we can talk more later on... Get some sleep." Blaine petted the hair on Kurt's head. Kurt nodded and let his head fall back against the back of the chair and his eyes drooped heavily.

"Mm... G'night Blaine" he mumbled, falling into sleep.

"And then there was one" He said to no one in particular. He looked over at his three best friends. Wes and David were now spooning, Wes had his arm around David's waist and David was holding onto that arm like a lifeline. Blaine snorted. _'They really shouldn't do things like that if they want to keep people thinking that they're straight_' He thought, smiling at them. He looked at the plain walls and the faded painting of a flower on the wall opposite him. He took in all his surroundings and let his eyes fell onto the sleeping form of Kurt. The light of the moon coming through the slats of the broken blinds, reflecting on Kurt's face making him seem paler than normal, it also highlighted the dark circles that were around his eyes. Blaine felt a pang of guilt for being the reason that he wasn't looking after his appearance so much that week. He moved a hand to brush the hair that had fallen into Kurt's face. _'He looks like an angel'_ Blaine smiled. He began to feel the telltale signs of sleep engulf him. He closed his eyes briefly and fell into a restless doze.

* * *

><p><em>The first time it had happened, it had been a mistake. Blaine was human. He wasn't perfect. No one expected him to be perfect<em>all_the time. Well... almost no one; one Thomas Nightingale wanted Blaine to be perfect. No,_needed_Blaine to be perfect if they were going to be able to continue their seemingly_perfect_relationship. They were the_IT_couple; people wanted their own relationships to be like theirs. No problems, no worries, complete trust and love._

_That's what they were like in public, behind closed doors however, they were far from perfect. It had been at a celebration party some of the boys from Dalton had arranged as way to celebrate no more exams. Blaine was sitting in one of the chairs chatting casually with another boy. The other boy, Jude, had an obvious crush on the curly haired singer and made it no secret. He leant over and brushed some confetti off of Blaine's shoulder, making sure to stroke Blaine's neck in the process, Blaine blushed._

_Thomas had seen this interaction and felt it was his_'duty'_to step in and make it painfully obvious to anyone that Blaine_belonged_to_Him_and him_alone_. He walked over to them. "C'mon Blaine. Time to go. It's getting late" He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up and flush against his body. He kissed Blaine roughly. He took his hand and led him out of the room; he didn't leave though without throwing a glare in Jude's direction, making the smaller boy look like he pissed his pants._

_The next day, Jude was sporting a broken nose, a black eye and was limping from heavily bruised ribs._

* * *

><p><em>The second time that Thomas saw Blaine's imperfection; was when the pretty spy had come to play. He sat there watching Blaine sing to this stranger.<em>Teenage Dream _that had been the song. Blaine shot a glance at Thomas sitting in the corner. He was glaring between him and Kurt. He felt a pang of guilt for singing to someone that wasn't his boyfriend, but still continued singing nonetheless. He couldn't help it; Kurt was beautiful and had been captured by his eyes since the first time he looked at him._

_He would never tell Thomas this though._

_After being with Kurt the whole day, Blaine had returned to his dorm room he shared with Thomas who was sitting on his bed. He threw a smile in his direction and put his bags down. He took off his blazer and set it down on a chair. He walked over to Thomas and sat down on his lap and kissed him._

_"Hey. What's up...? You're quiet... Is something wrong?" Blaine asked, placing kisses down Thomas' neck._

_"Actually... Yes... Something is wrong Blaine." Thomas pushed Blaine away and off his lap with more force than absolutely necessary._

_"Oh... Okay... Well... Do you want to talk about it" Blaine crossed his legs and faced Thomas, brushing off the force he was pushed off and putting it down to Thomas being annoyed._

_"Yes, Blaine, I do. Care to tell me who that_boy_was?" Thomas spat, seeing the look of confusion on Blaine's face he continued. "Don't play dumb with me. The boy you sang to. The stranger." Thomas was getting more and more angry as he spoke, Blaine started backing up._

_"K-Kurt? What about him...? He was trying to spy and we ended up getting coffee with Wes and David... He needed someone to talk to, so I offered to listen..." Blaine was getting nervous. He had heard stories about Thomas getting really angry and throwing a couple of punches around._

_"Someone to talk to? Is that what you call it? You two were practically having_eye-sex_. Do you want him? Do you want to fuck him? Do you reckon he'll be better than me?" Thomas at this point had stood up and started pacing the room. Blaine stood up and placed his hands on Thomas's shoulders._

_"Thomas... I'm sorry... He was spying on the warblers and we just wanted to give him a show... It was harmless!" Blaine started massaging his shoulders gently. Thomas threw Blaine's hands off. Blaine backed up and put his hands up in a silent surrender._

_"Don't. Just Don't. I don't believe that shit, Blaine. He obviously felt something for you, and you just played that." Thomas was shouting now._

_"Thomas... Seriously... It was nothing, ask anyone. It. Was. Nothing." Blaine started getting agitated. He knew that this is was a bad thing to do; arguing with Thomas, he didn't know what he was capable of, and he really didn't want to be able to find out._

_"Nothing? That's bullshit. You were basically_undressing_him with your eyes." Thomas shouted, moving closer to Blaine._

_"No, we weren't" Blaine wanted so desperately to run away and not come back, but some_stupid_part of him wanted to prove to Thomas that he wasn't scared. He wasn't going to be intimidated._

_"YES. YOU WERE!" The taller roared. He pushed Blaine into the wall behind them and pinned him there, Blaine moved his head to the side, he could feel Thomas's hot breath on his cheek. "You are a_slut_. A worthless, good for nothing_slut_. I know you want him. You can't lie to me"_

_"I don't want anyone, other than_you_." Blaine_needed_Thomas to understand, he was scared and just wanted them to go back to the way they were; Happy._

_"DON'T LIE!" Thomas screamed in his face and punched the wall, leaving a dent next to his head._

* * *

><p><em>The third time Thomas saw the imperfection was during a duet between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had to rehearse... that was fine... It was who he was dueting with. The song was<em>Baby, It's cold outside_, Blaine needed to know the song inside and out in order to perform properly and to not make a fool of himself. After the song, Blaine left the room muttering a 'hello' to the man that walked in, and catching the way the mysterious man said 'Someone special?'_

_As he walked out the door, he was dragged to the side and into an empty classroom._

_"Thomas? What?" He was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into his own. He dropped the boom box and it fell to the floor with a crash._

_"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" Thomas growled, pushing Blaine into the wall._

_"Thomas... I was rehearsing... I'm sorry if it offended you, but you know I have that gig..." Blaine was scared. He was actually scared, the look in Thomas's eyes were crazy, like he had finally snapped._

_"You sang _Baby, It's cold outside?_It's a fucking _love _song. I thought I warned you" Thomas put his hands to Blaine's throat._

_"I needed someone to sing with. I couldn't ask you and Wes and David were busy and he has the perfect voice for the female part. It was convenient." Blaine had started to panic. Thomas's hand was getting tighter around his throat. He started to choke and splutter. Thomas had started lifting him off the ground, the only way he was up was the hand that was around his throat._

_"I don't believe you. I_know_you want him. Why do you keep denying it? I saw you two about to kiss. Do you really think I'm blind? Well I'm not. I think you need to be taught a lesson" Thomas squeezed tighter still. Blaine's eyes had begun to drift close so he didn't see the fist that was plunged into his face. Thomas let go of him and dropped him to the floor. He turned to leave but at the last moment changed his mind. He turned back to the boy on the floor trying to catch his breath and kicked him in the ribs and spat on him for good measure. He sneered and turned and walked out of the room. It was then; Blaine decided, he _needed _to get out of this relationship._

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?" Wes asked, watching Blaine toss and turn in his sleep.<p>

"Probably not. Should we wake him?" David asked, wanting nothing more than his friend to stop. He had been thrashing about in bed for about 2 hours.

"No... We shouldn't... not until he's needed. As much as it pains me to see him like this... We'll probably do more harm than good waking him up now" Kurt was pale. The guy who always protected him, had treated him like a person, was hurting, and there was nothing he could do.

They all turned their attentions to the door where four police officers had entered.

"Wesley Peterson and David Sullivan, can we talk to you two please?" Two of the police officers walked out the room, Wes and David following after them solemnly. The other two officers, a tall man and a shorter woman walked further into the room and took in the restless sleep of Blaine and the scruffy appearance of Kurt.

"Hello, my name is Geoff Riley and this is my partner Melanie Parks. Who are you?" The man, Geoff took off his hat and revealed he had short brown hair and kind brown eyes, he held out a hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm a friend of Blaine's from school" He took then hand shook it.

"Did you see the incident happen?" he asked, the woman, Melanie who had short blonde hair and green eyes, took out a notepad and a pen ready to take notes.

"No, I was at home in Lima visiting family. Do you want me to wake Blaine and leave?" Kurt asked politely.

"Yes please." Geoff stepped back and Kurt walked towards Blaine on the bed. He shook his shoulder gently.

"Blaine, the police are here. You gotta wake up for me now" When he didn't get a response he shook harder. "Blaine! Come on"

"No... Thomas, no... I'll change!" Blaine thrashed out and hit Kurt on the shoulder making him yelp.

"Blaine!" Kurt grabbed his arm and held it down. "Blaine, it's Kurt"

"N-No... Please... No... Don-... Don't shoot" Blaine started thrashing harder causing Kurt to jump back and made the two police officers to intervene, taking his arms and legs making sure not to touch his torso.

"Blaine Richard Anderson! Wake the fuck up, NOW!" Kurt shouted, holding his shoulders down. Blaine's eyes shot open and darted around the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried moving his arms and realised he couldn't, he started panicking again.

"Yes, Blaine, it's me. Calm down. You're safe... These two people are police officers; they want to talk to you. Calm down" Kurt moved his hands from his shoulders and started smoothing Blaine's hair. He motioned for the officers to move back, which they complied with.

"Kurt..." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Blaine. Now, you be a good boy and answer the questions they ask. I'll be right outside the door" Kurt petted Blaine's hair again and kissed his forehead, he really had no idea why he was being this forward, he put it down to his friend needing comfort. He stood up straight and went to leave when a hand shot out and grasped his own.

"Don't... Don't leave... Please... Stay..." Blaine tightened his hold of the hand shaking slightly from fear. Kurt didn't speak for a beat and then looked at the police officers then down to Blaine then back to the officers. Melanie nodded and motioned for Kurt to take a seat.

He sat down, still holding Blaine's hand. He intertwined their fingers. Geoff and Melanie stayed standing.

"Right, Mr. Anderson. My name is Geoff, and this is Melanie" He motioned to the female. "We would like you to answer the questions about the shooting in as much detail as you can" Geoff said. Blaine nodded, tightening his grip more. "Okay, well... Could you tell us why Mr. Nightingale shot you?" He asked. Melanie had her pen at the ready to take everything down.

"Hang on a moment... Thomas _shot_ you? Wes and David told me it was just a 'wrong place, wrong time' moment..." Kurt looked at Blaine who had winced at his accusing tone. Blaine ignored him and opened his mouth to answer the officer's question. "No, Blaine. Answer me. Why didn't you tell me Thomas shot you?" Kurt's voice rose slightly. Blaine continued to ignore him.

"He shot me because... Be...Cause... He thought I had... feelings... for someone else _other_ than him, and he got jealous" Blaine chose his words carefully. Kurt felt like he had been hit in the face with a brick. Blaine, the wonderful, perfect, gorgeous _Blaine_, had feelings for another person. He felt the hand that was holding his tighten.

"I see... And this person that you have feelings for..." Melanie spoke up for the first time since walking into the room. "Would this person possibly be Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt blushed and looked down. Not wanting to look at anyone in the room.

"N-No... Thomas thought that I had feelings for him. But didn't believe me when I told him that I loved him" Blaine said, glancing at Kurt who had kept his eyes downcast, he wanted to tell Kurt the truth, that he did have feelings for him and had done for a while... He just didn't want to confess that while he was being interrogated by the police. Melanie nodded, not wanting to believe it, but did anyway.

"Okay, was this a singular moment of jealously and rage?" Geoff asked, getting back on track.

"No... He had been... getting angrier for months..." Blaine wanted to tell them about the abuse and the fights but refrained.

"Angrier? How so? Had he been getting violent?" Melanie asked.

"..." Blaine stayed silent. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Blaine... Was he getting violent...?" Kurt asked. Blaine let out a shuddering sigh.

"Yes... He did get violent... It got worse after Kurt joined... He used to get super jealous of anyone that would get closer to me than he thought necessary..." Blaine knew that Kurt was looking at him in horror and knew that he implied that this was Kurt's fault.

"Can you tell us about some of the incidents of violence that led up to this?" Melanie asked in a soft voice. Blaine opened his mouth and began to tell them everything.

* * *

><p>Wes and David were led into a separate room that was not being used and sat down, two police officers sat opposite them; a coffee table being the only thing that separated them.<p>

"Okay Wesley-"One of them started to say.

"Call me Wes"

"Okay, Wes and David. My name is Jonathon Sparks, call me 'Sparky' and this is my partner in crime; Harvey Andrews, call him 'Andy'" 'Sparky' introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you both. Can I ask one question, before we start, though?" David asked. Looking at the two with mild interest.

"Of course"

"Do you two have a bromance?" David glanced at them both and then back at Wes.

"... How d'ya guess?" Sparky grinned in a mischievous way. David motioned between himself and Wes. Sparky nodded in approval. "Anyway... Let's get on." Andy pulled out a notebook and a pen, similar to what Melanie had. "Can you tell us about the shooting?" Wes and David looked at each other; David motioned for Wes to start.

"Well... We heard the argument and we wanted to see what was going on, we pushed open the door quietly when we heard Blaine practically begging, and we saw Thomas with a gun pointed at Blaine's head, so we intervened and pushed Thomas out of the way and he shot Blaine in the stomach. I pinned Thomas to the floor while David tried to stop the bleeding and telling people to call an ambulance" Wes said, looking down. David put his hand on his best friends shoulder and squeezed it briefly; Wes reached up and put a hand on top of David's.

"I see... Is that all that happened?" Sparky asked, noticing the way they held themselves.

"I may have punched him" Wes added "Although... Most of it is in a blur and I can't really remember if I did or not"

"Right, has Thomas made any indication on wanting to do this before?" Andy asked, wanting to know more about the situation.

"Well... We didn't think so. They were happy you know? They were like the happiest couple going whenever we saw them although..." David stopped himself.

"Although?" Andy prompted, looking at his partner and at Wes.

"Blaine... Did start acting really weird around Thomas towards the end. He started stuttering and being genuinely terrified whenever he had to go back to the dorm he shared with Thomas" David face palmed himself. How could he have been so blind to Blaine's quite obvious suffering?

"Why didn't you say anything to me, man?" Wes asked; eyes wide and full of questions.

"I thought you noticed it too" David stated. Wes looked down once again.

"I guess I didn't... I was too wrapped up in the warblers" Wes put his head in his hands. "I feel like a god awful friend"

"Okay... Well... Thank you for answering our questions... We'll be in touch. Take care boys" With that, Sparky and Andy left Wes and David in the room and walked out to the reception area to wait for their comrades.

* * *

><p>Melanie, Geoff and Kurt were stunned into silence at what Blaine had told them. Melanie had her hand to her mouth and silent tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Blaine... W-Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked, not letting go of his hand.

"I don't know" Blaine whispered.

"Well... I think we got all we need here. Come along Melanie. Boys" Geoff turned to the two warblers. "We'll be in touch if we need anything else" Geoff and Melanie left the room to find Andy and Sparky. The two boys fell into silence before Kurt piped up.

"So... Thomas... Did all of this... For nothing?" Kurt looked at Blaine who was gazing out of the window.

"Well... Not entirely nothing..." Blaine said after a beat of silence "It... Was kind of my fault... I-I didn't tell the _whole_ truth to those officers" He heard Kurt gasp then quickly amended what he said. "No... I meant... about having feelings... for you... I lied, Kurt... I do have feelings for you, fairly strong ones" Blaine said, looking Kurt in the eyes now. Kurt's mouth fell into an 'o' shape.

"O-Oh... I see... Well... Uhm... Why didn't you just say it then?" Kurt asked, mind foggy. '_He likes me... He actually likes me likes me._

"I didn't want to say it in front of the officers. It just didn't feel right" Blaine moved so he was lying on his side. Kurt remained silent. "Kurt? C-can you say something? Please?" Blaine was frowning slightly.

"I-I see... Right... Well... I have... Feelings for you too... fairly strong ones" Kurt blushed making Blaine grin.

"So... how about... When I get out of the godforsaken place we go on a date? Like a proper date?" Blaine was sure his face was about to break with the amount he was grinning and he was aware that he probably looked like an idiot but he really didn't care. Kurt liked him back; maybe getting shot wasn't the end of the world.

"Y-Yeah... Okay... yes! I'm sure that would be fun" Kurt flustered. He leant closer to Blaine and Blaine leant closer to him, before they could kiss though they were interrupted by Wes and David swinging the door open.

"We're back!" Wes chimed in a sing song voice.

"Didja miss us? Hell, of course you did!" David added. Then stopped when he saw how close they were. "Oh... Shit... We just interrupted something big didn't we?" David had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, while Wes was blissfully ignorant. Kurt and Blaine just glared at their two soon to be ex best friends.

"Wait... What? What did we miss?" Wes asked, looking between the three of them.

"Wes... They were about to kiss. This is why we should have knocked" David clipped Wes round the back of his head.

"O-Ohhh... Yeah... Sorry guys" Wes rubbed the area where David hit him. "Dude, don't hit me again, that hurt" Wes pouted. David let out a laugh and then pulled Wes to him and hugged him. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed. "I KNOW!" Wes shouted. "GROUP HUG!" Wes and David moved over to the other two and enveloped them into a hug. They all burst out laughing and Blaine knew that everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wes, David and Kurt, after much arguing from Blaine, had returned to school a few days ago. They had still went to the hospital every day after school to visit Blaine and to bring him his work. Today was no different except for the way they had all bundled in, grins on their faces. Kurt had run up to him and kissed him full on the lips.<p>

"Blaine! You will never guess what happened today?" Kurt was bouncing, Wes and David behind him, with grins matching Kurt's.

"What?" Blaine drew it out, saying it slowly, not wanting to excite the three 5 year olds that had inhabited his boyfriends and best friends bodies.

"Thomas got arrested. The police officers that came here to ask questions? Well they all turned up at the lunch hall during break and arrested him for assault, possession of a firearm without a license and attempted murder!" Kurt had practically shouted it, clearly ecstatic of the outcome. Wes and David had started jumping up and down and shouting stuff that no one really understood, it was more of a secret language between the two.

"W-What?" Blaine stuttered. He sank down into his fluffy pillows that the boys had brought from his dorm.

"Yeah! And... The dean has said that you can move out of your old dorm into someone else's because of the memories that that room could bring up" Wes kept babbling on about something else, but Blaine wasn't really listening. The grin fell off of Kurt's face.

"Blaine? What's wrong? We thought you would've been happy?" Kurt said, Wes had stopped talking and their grins faltered.

"Huh? I am. I'm just... relieved... It's over... It's all finally over!" Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and the grins returned to Wes, David and Kurt's face. Wes and David walked up to Blaine's bed and hugged him, minding the drip and his stomach area. Blaine hugged back and ruffled Wes' hair. He turned to Kurt and brought him into a hug, kissing him softly on the lips. Wes pretended to gag, while David wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Oh, Wes... Isn't it beautiful?" David laughed and Wes grimaced.

"Are you kidding? It's so disgustingly sweet, I'm getting cavities just _looking_ at it... Speaking of cavities... David!" Wes whined. "I want ice cream!" Kurt and Blaine rolled both their eyes at the two infants. David sighed over dramatically.

"Fine. Kurt, Blaine?" He addressed the other two "Want anything?" They both shook their heads in the negative.

"YAY! Can I have sprinkles on mine?" Wes asked, bouncing up and down; pulling David out of the door.

"Yes. Just... stop! Stop acting like a 5 year old" David and Wes's voices trailed off as they walked down the hallway, leaving Kurt and Blaine grinning in their wake.

"Bet you 20 bucks they're together by the end of the month?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt, who turned to him and pressed another kiss against his lips.

"You're on, Anderson." Kurt said, putting another kiss against Blaine's lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N<strong>_**; thankyou very much for reading, and I hope you like it. This came out longer than expected, but I hope you find it to be a good read. Please leave a review and I'll give you Cyber!Cookies. Flames will just be used to roast my literary marshmallows. :D**

_**Edited on the 26/12/2011 – fixed some grammatical and spelling errors. **_


End file.
